2 on 1 - Bumper Double Bill
"2 on 1 - Bumper Double Bill" was a series of double features released by HiT Entertainment from 2005-2007, when they began distributing Wiggles VHS and DVDs in the United Kingdom. Each DVD primarily uses the North American cover designs, images and logos, although some (such as It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!'s logo) are unique. All but Splish Splash Big Red Boat & Wiggle Bay contain similar basic DVD menu design, set to Morty's Theme. Toot Toot! plus Yummy Yummy Toot Toot! plus Yummy Yummy was released on DVD and VHS on 31 January 2005. This is the first Wiggles DVD ever released in the UK. Both videos had been previously released in the UK on VHS by Disney in 1999, though Toot Toot! was sold under the name "Big Red Car". Synopsis Get ready to Wiggle with Jeff, Murray, Greg and Anthony in this fantastic double feature! Toot Toot! After one ride in The Wiggles' Big Red Car, you'll be wiggling and giggling non-stop while you "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga" along with the hottest children's band as they sing and dance their way from space trips to pirate ships. Includes 18 Songs! Yummy Yummy It's time to learn how to do "The Monkey Dance" and "Shaky Shaky". Ever wondered how to handle a "Hot Potato" or make a "Fruit Salad"? Find out in "Yummy Yummy". Includes 14 Songs! DVD Extras *Meet The Wiggles *Wiggly Jukebox *Subtitles *Web Link *'Wiggly Work' - Electronic Book *Wiggly Photo Gallery Gallery TootToot+YummyYummyVHS.jpg|VHS cover 20160905_142526.jpg|Back cover A30D9A65-5011-4B58-8B97-F50B0CA247B9.jpeg|Tape 20160905_142626.jpg|Inside cover 20160905_142540.jpg|Insert 20160905_142550.jpg|Insert reverse side TootToot!+YummyYummyDVDBack.jpg|DVD Back cover TootTootPlusYummyYummy-InsideCover.jpg|Inside cover WP_20151023_030.jpg|Disc $_32,0000000.JPG|Woolworths Worthit! DVD Cover The-Wiggles-Toot-Toot-Plus-Yummy-Yummy-Dvd-_57.jpg|Woolworths Worthit! back cover IMG_0643.jpg|UK DVD Insert DVD Menu Gallery File:TootToot!andYummyYummy!menu.png|Main menu IMG_8302.jpg|Select an episode File:TootToot!andYummyYummy!extrasmenu.png|Extras File:MeetTheWigglesextra.png|Extra: Meet The Wiggles IMG_8303.jpg|Extra: Wiggly Photo Gallery IMG_8304.jpg IMG_8320.jpg IMG_8306.jpg IMG_8307.jpg IMG_8308.jpg IMG_8309.jpg IMG_8310.jpg IMG_8311.jpg IMG_8312.jpg IMG_8313.jpg IMG_8314.jpg IMG_8315.jpg IMG_8316.jpg IMG_8317.jpg IMG_8318.jpg IMG_8319.jpg|(HiT Parade) 56EEE9E6-233B-4C15-B5FC-DD27E594A769.jpeg|Wiggly Jukebox #1 FD35297B-7487-4A06-8C0A-BBD218829F07.jpeg|Wiggly Jukebox #2 8352F0EC-418A-4F96-B7F5-114EF4881C3A.jpeg|Wiggly Jukebox #3 19AE567D-2979-40A6-AE34-BB0B53A00F89.jpeg|Wiggly Jukebox #4 EED45CAD-9319-4AEC-BA2C-571506BAFFEF.jpeg|Web Link 9E2BBAC3-B300-42B9-948D-70D934A21D1A.jpeg|Subtitles 6F922F8A-BA04-4C91-8A01-1983906FA6FE.jpeg|Meet The Wiggles: Anthony A7405FEC-4F45-4507-856C-F7E555C6987A.jpeg|Meet The Wiggles: Greg 4BBAA603-3C97-44A3-B0B6-CB9B338B21D4.jpeg|Meet The Wiggles: Jeff 25028B4A-0FB8-4502-8F5D-65A7C8A21FAD.jpeg|Meet The Wiggles: Murray Trivia *Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! appears on both videos. Magical Adventure! plus Wiggle Time! "Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie Never Seen on TV plus Wiggle Time! Video Special" was released on DVD and VHS on 20 June 2005. Wiggle Time had previously been released on VHS by Disney in 1999, but Magical Adventure! was new to the UK. It was the last Wiggles VHS to be released in the UK. Synopsis Get ready to Wiggle with Jeff, Murray, Greg and Anthony in this fantastic double feature! Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie It's Dorothy's birthday, but she's not very happy because she thinks The Wiggles have forgotten! They are in fact planning a wonderful surprise party but Greg's magic wand has been stolen by the Magician Wally the Great! Find out what happens when Wally and Dorothy arrive at Wiggle House. It's a celebration of friendship, and plenty of Wiggly music and dancing! Includes 25 Songs! Wiggle Time! It's Wiggle Time for everybody! Join The Wiggles singing, dancing and playing along with their friends Henry the Octopus, Wags the Dog, Captain Feathersword and, of course, Dorothy the Dinosaur. This includes some of their most famous songs including "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear", "Get Ready to Wiggle", and "Dorothy the Dinosaur". Also includes 9 tracks recorded live in concert! Includes 22 Songs! DVD Extras *Wiggly Jukebox *Web Link *Animated Menus Gallery MagicalAdventure!+WiggleTimeVHS.jpg|VHS cover 158286F9-154C-4417-B257-E970D39AA190.jpeg|Back cover BC075752-8C1B-4413-849E-78988774F915.jpeg|Tape 59558F2B-F9C9-4B40-8D4C-F1D88753E8B7.jpeg|Inlay MagicalAdventure+WiggleTimeDVDBack.jpg|DVD Back cover MagicalAdventure+WiggleTime-FullCover.png|Full cover MagicalAdventurePlusWiggleTime-Disc.jpg|Disc WP_20151208_004.jpg|Inside cover MagicalAdventure+WiggleTime!-AlternateDVDRelease.jpg|Alternate release (lacking the "A Wiggly Movie - Never Seen on TV" filmstrip) MagicalAdventure+WiggleTime!-AlternateDVDDisc.jpg|Alternate Disc (also lacking said filmstrip) MagicalAdventure+WiggleTime!-UnusedCover.jpg|Unused cover E2C80EAD-9FBE-4AB7-A6F1-3C1FF43C02EE.jpeg|Insert C7A59328-A171-47DA-B461-172280107825.jpeg|Inside of the Insert DVD Menu Gallery File:MagicalAdventure!andWiggleTimemenu.png|Main menu File:MagicalAdventure!andWiggleTimesceneselectionmenu1.png|Scene Selection menu #1 File:MagicalAdventure!andWiggleTimesceneselectionmenu2.png|Scene Selection menu #2 File:MagicalAdventure!andWiggleTimeextrasmenu.png|Extras menu File:MagicalAdventure!andWiggleTimeWigglyJukeboxmenu1.png|Wiggly Jukebox #1 IMG 8319.jpg|(Hit Parade) 424D5CDA-6166-4BA1-A9E9-0A4F074AC5E7.jpeg|Wiggly Jukebox #2 F33B191F-6E3A-4A42-822B-ACF6FF128561.jpeg|Web Link 2028087F-28B7-4EBC-AC2F-01C4273A12F0.jpeg|Subtitles Trivia *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, Quack Quack and Wiggly Medley appear on both videos. *The different songs in Wiggly Medley are listed as separate on the Wiggle Time! song list. Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party plus It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! "Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party plus It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" was released on DVD on 12 September 2005. Both videos make their UK debut, although The Wiggly Big Show had been previously sold under the "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" title in 1999. Synopsis Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party Hoop-Dee-Doo! How are you? Are you ready to party? The Wiggles are too! Everyone's invited as Greg, Murray, Jeff and Anthony host a very special Wiggly Party. So get ready to "Move Like an Emu" and "Dance the Ooby-Doo" with all your Wiggly friends. Includes 16 Songs! It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! In a Wiggly Wiggly World everyone is always smiling and laughing. Join Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff as they invite friends from around the world to share their own special styles of music. It's wonderful, wacky and whimsical so come join the fun! Includes 16 Songs! DVD Extras *Wiggly Juke Box *Chapter Points *Subtitles *Animated Menus Gallery Hoop-Dee-Doo!+It'sAWiggly,WigglyWorldFullDVDCover.jpg|Full cover WP 20160122 001.jpg|Inside cover WP_20160122_004.jpg|Disc DE96604C-1D3E-4976-B0FC-24AAA8C4A947.jpeg|Worth It! DVD Cover A95B088D-68A7-4E32-ABB7-092E5ED84FA1.jpeg|Insert IMG_0656.jpg|Unreleased/prototype DVD cover DVD Menu File:Hoop-Dee-Doo!andIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldmenu.png|Menu File:Hoop-Dee-Doo!andIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldsceneselectionmenu.png|Scene Selection File:Hoop-Dee-Doo!andIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldExtrasmenu.png|Extras IMG_8321.jpg|Wiggly Jukebox #1 IMG_8322.jpg|(HiT Parade) 2558C950-ED4F-4593-BD36-2357E3B5BD78.jpeg|Wiggly Jukebox #2 22DB1625-00A3-4879-B083-614656C7F253.jpeg|Web Link FD2603D9-BFAA-4D3C-8DD2-44E7B45468DD.jpeg|Subtitles Yule Be Wiggling plus Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas "Yule Be Wiggling plus Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas", a special Christmas Double Bill, was released on 21 November 2005. Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas had previously been released on VHS by Disney in 1999, but Yule Be Wiggling makes its UK debut. Synopsis Have a Merry Christmas and let the Wiggling begin! Yule Be Wiggling Greg, Anthony, Jeff and Murray are sure Yule Be Wiggling this Christmas with this fun packed festive adventure. This generous helping of Christmas cheer will have you "Doing a Dance" and ensure you "just can't wait for Christmas day". Includes 16 Songs! Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas Join Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Greg as they take you on a sleigh-riding Yuletide sing-along. This Christmas special title delivers over a dozen sensational songs, from all new tunes, to classic festive favourites. Includes 19 Songs! DVD Extras *Wiggly Juke Box *Chapter Points *Subtitles *Animated Menus Gallery 33e6478d-bdea-4a6a-ac33-da79a3bb2e55.jpg|Back cover of the DVD 20160709_161102.jpg|Disc WP_20151208_014-1.jpg|Inside cover F68BCFA6-B58E-412C-854D-D844E0886D04.jpeg|Insert 12E07151-DD33-4224-8AC6-FD02EF9E3A01.jpeg|Back of the Insert 57655D98-001F-41AA-B574-788A50E8A0E5.jpeg| Insert 85931C5C-52E8-4D86-AC10-CDE0C99581B1.jpeg|UK DVD Insert DVD Menu Gallery Bandicam 2015-12-29 09-19-37-450.jpg|Main menu (song used: Morty's Theme) bandicam 2015-12-29 09-19-45-076.jpg|Scene Selection menu 1 bandicam 2015-12-29 09-19-50-015.jpg|Scene Selection menu 2 bandicam 2015-12-29 09-20-08-842.jpg|Special Features menu IMG_8333.jpg|Wiggly Jukebox #1 bandicam 2015-12-29 09-20-15-787.jpg|Website Link Menu bandicam 2015-12-29 09-20-30-610.jpg|Subtitles menu Bandicam 2015-12-29 09-20-38-304.jpg|Sneak Peeks (HiT Parade) Menu 9B015505-B483-4E00-83BC-27CDBAED7BD4.jpeg|Wiggly Jukebox #2 Trivia *The inside cover lists most of the songs in alphabetical order, except for Jingle Bells (Yule Be Wiggling), Here Comes Santa Claus and Feliz Navidad (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas). Splish Splash Big Red Boat & Wiggle Bay "Splish Splash Big Red Boat & Wiggle Bay" was released on 23 July 2007, the last of the Bumper Double Bill line. Both videos make their UK debuts. The DVD menus are the same as the original Australian releases, with the addition of "Go to" buttons to switch between the videos. Synopsis Splish Splash Big Red Boat Take a ride with The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat. Travel to Wigglehouse for a picnic with Wags the Dog, join Captain Feathersword on a Sydney Seaside Swim and learn Spanish with the Mariachi Wiggles! So come aboard and get ready to make waves of rippling good fun! Includes 19 Songs! Wiggle Bay When The Wiggles and their friends sailed into Wiggle Bay they were looking forward to a picnic by the sea. They found a magic shell, a curious note and Magdalena the beautiful mermaid! They also found they had a mystery to solve... Join The Wiggles when they solve the mystery and return the golden key to it’s rightful owner. It’s a lot of fun and there’s lots of music and dancing at Wiggle Bay! DVD Extras *Photo Gallery *Wiggly Jukebox *Big Red Boat Storybook Gallery 70963e67-230a-42d1-a389-193987d068d8.jpg|Back cover WP 20151020 011-2.jpg|Disc 84D864C4-D0A1-4CEE-864D-B3F256287EF2.png|Unreleased/prototype DVD cover DVD Menu Gallery Splish,SplashBigRedBoat_WiggleBayMainMenu1.png|"Splish Splash Big Red Boat" main menu (Background music: Big Red Boat) (See other menus here) Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat!- Australian Special Features DVD Menu.png|Special Features menu (Background music: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Music used: Dressing Up) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection menu page 2 (Music used: Ensalada De Fruta) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-AustralianSongSelectionMenu2.png|Song selection menu page 3 (Music used: Get Ready To Wiggle) SplishSplashBigRedBoat-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music used: Get Ready To Wiggle) Splish,SplashBigRedBoat_WiggleBayMainMenu2.png|"Wiggle Bay" main menu (Background music: Wiggle Bay) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Swim Like A Fish, Rolling Down The Sandhills, Dancing In The Sand) WiggleBay-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Watching The Waves, Zing Zang Wing Wand Wong, Let’s Have A Barbie On The Beach) WiggleBay-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Anthony's Workshop (Instrumental)) 821315BF-2FD9-485F-B6A5-51CE5A939A86.jpeg|Main Menu (No background music) Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2 in 1 DVDs Category:Double Features Category:United Kingdom Category:UK DVDs Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:2007 Category:2007 DVDs Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes